Prior surgical procedures for administering epidural anesthesia utilize an epidural catheter having a free proximal end. Following introducing the catheter within the needle and then into the body, the needle is withdrawn from the body and slid over the free proximal end of the catheter. The proximal end of the catheter is then secured to a catheter connector or adapter for placement in fluid communication with a source of the liquid anesthesia for administering to the patient.
To guard against overtightening of the catheter connector, causing damage to the catheter and/or its function, or undertightening or accidental loosening whereby the catheter slips out of the connector, as well as the problem which sometimes occurs of accidentally dropping the connector while attempting to secure it to the catheter, it would be desirable to employ an epidural catheter pre-connected at its proximal end to an adapter.
However, if this is done, it will be appreciated that it would no longer be possible to slide the needle through which the catheter is introduced over the proximal end of the catheter following introduction into the peridural space for administration of the epidural anesthesia.
Stated simply, the task of this invention is to provide an efficient and cost-effective system for administering epidural anesthesia utilizing an epidural catheter permanently secured at its proximal end to a connector or adapter for placing the catheter in fluid communication with a source of liquid anesthesia.